God bless this broken road
by Outstanding Outsiders
Summary: The Phantom of the opera did not end with Christine leaving the Phantom, it did continue. at leas ti think it did. this is loosly based on the version written by Gaston Leroux, and the movie, you don't have to have read the book to understand. rating subj
1. Prologue

God bless this broken road

Prologue

I'm sure that most of us remember the story of the phantom of the opera. Ever since that incident, questions have been asked, and left UN answered. What happened? Who was the phantom? The answers lie in the hands of those who were there, and them alone. But what of there children? We know that Raoul and Christine had a child, but the phantom, what of him? He did not marry, for his love for Christine had killed him. When he let her go, his life went with her. But, what if that wasn't the end? What if, someone, carried on what the phantom had started? What would happen? What really happened is in your own imagination, but the story that is to be told now is just a made up story that can be found deep in the imagination of some person at home, writing it, but then again it could also be the real story, that's for you to decide. Let your imagination take you deep into the minds of those who were there after the phantom, see what you find, and bring it back.


	2. The truth comes out

A/N: hope that you guys like this story. If you have any questions or comments or suggestions please tell me. If you don't like it, tell me and tell me why, but try not to be mean. I want feed back, but only positive. R&R!

God bless this broken road

Ch1 the truth comes out

Emma was Raoul and Christine's daughter. She was tall, beautiful, and like her mother, the operas diva. She had her father's strong will, and quick temper. But there was something in her that neither parents possessed, an incredible likeness to someone in her mother and fathers past. Christine, though proud of Emma, could not quiet be the mother that she wanted to be to her, because of the likeness to someone in her past. Her mother never knew who it was until she was six-teen. Until that time it remained a mystery to everyone until that time.

Emma's voice excelled at an incredible rate. She soon was the diva of the opera. Unlike her mother, Emma did not have a "Carlotta" standing in her way. She didn't have a "Phantom" either. Well, not exactly, there was someone, but he was a little different. His name was Erik as well, although this time it was not so much by accident. His past wasn't so dark, just long and sad.

Emma was going back to her dressing room one night after a performance one night, and saw a strange boy lurking in the shadows.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" Emma asked. But the boy turned, took one quick look at Emma and ran.

"Waite! What's your name?" Emma called but the boy did not stop and answer her.

"_Oh well, maybe I'll see him later." She thought to herself._

She went into her dressing room, closing the door behind herself. She sat down in front of her mirror and began to undress; she was alone, completely alone. Or, so she thought.

"Uhh! This cursed corset! I hate them!" Emma cursed; fumbling with the strings, she got it off and let it fall to the floor. She walked nude over to her closet to choose a night gown. The one she chooses was a light blue, see threw gown. She pulled it over head, it caressed her every curve, especially her breast. In the mirror or behind it really, someone watched. He watched every night. But no one ever knew.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Emma called.

In came a woman.

"Oh, hello Madame Giry." She said.

Madame Giry was not the Madame Giry that we know, but Meg Giry.

"You were wonderful tonight." She praised, "You are staying here tonight?"

"Yes, well, I…." Emma could not find the words she needed.

"Yes, I understand, your mother has changed. For the worst. But it's not her fault, nor yours." Madame Girly said.

"Well, then whose fault is it?" Emma questioned.

"I'll tell you but you cannot tell anyone what I am about to tell you." Madame Giry began, Emma nodded in agreement. "When your mother was the same age as you are, she was, well, haunted, I guess you could say. A man by the name of Erik haunted her every step. He held her with him; your father had to risk his life to save her. I don't think that the scares ever healed…"

Emma could not begin to fathom what was just told to her. Sure she had heard the story if the Phantom of the opera, her mother and father would never talk about it, or tell it to her, her friend at the opera, Christian had to tell her, but to know that it had been them, was unbelievable. But there was just one thing that she did not understand…

"But there's just one thing that I don't understand, Madame Giry, what does this have to do with me?" Emma asked.

"Emma, you have some of the phantom in you, and your mother knows it, whether she chooses to acknowledge it or not, it's there, I see it to. Your father is able to deal with it better than your mother." Madame Giry whispered.

Once again Emma was left speechless. Everything had now made sense. Why her mother would not come to her dressing room, Emma had been told that it once belonged to her mother. Why she hated coming to Emma's performances, why she hated Emma so. Emma loved her mother with all her heart, but she never could understand. It hurt her to much to talk or think about it. When Christian brought it up or anyone for that matter, she would get defensive.

"What happened? To the phantom I mean?" she wondered

"I think he died after your mother left him." Madame Giry said. "Now, it's late, you must get some rest, we have busy day tomorrow."

"Waite, before I came into my room, I saw a boy," she said hurriedly.

"Hmmm… you did, oh well." Madame Giry said absent mindedly, preparing herself to leave.

"He was tall; he wasn't much older than me. He had handsome eyes, blue I think deep blue. His hair was black. He looked very strong. But he had a mask on, the right side of his face, like he was hiding something…." She drifted off; she had a far off look to her eyes.

Madame Giry had stopped what she was doing to listen. Cold fear ran through her, could there really be another Phantom? No, there couldn't possibly be, the last one died, and his house had been destroyed. No, there could not have been another Phantom. Still Madame Giry remained cautious.

"He probably was just a ragamuffin, playing in the costumes." She tried to pretend to dismiss the boy like he was nothing.

They bid each other good night; Emma's mind could not leave the boy. As she blew out her candle, the boy behind the mirror, left her, and went below the opera house.

X

Over the next few days, Emma would see the boy everywhere she went. She thought she should be scared that he was fallowing her, but for some reason, she liked the feeling that he was fallowing her. She

would secretly pretend that he was her secret lover, and only they knew. She loved that feeling of secrecy and deceit.

Soon she was so obsessed with "My boy" as she called him, that she had to talk to him. Over the next few days she thought about how she would go about it. Every time she got close he would run. Soon, her plan was made, and the time to execute it came…


	3. The capture

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I worked hard on it. I'm sorry if I had a sudden change of emotion really fast.

Phantom'sBandieGirl- thanks for the tip. The what if's wont be explained for a while, but they will be.

marykate65- thank you. I'm at a lost of words. I hope that you keep reading.

Charter Mage Z- thanks. I liked your way of catching the phantom better than the way it turned out. Hope that you like this chapter.

gerbear- I hope that you read on to find out about this boy. Lol. Thanks for reading

Ch 2. The capture

She had her plan set. She was late coming from rehearsal like she planed, she saw him liked she knew she would, and her plan fell apart. She had planed to run up behind him, and take him by surprise, but she had not seen him for days, she had forgotten how beautiful he was.

Emma could not avert her eyes long enough to carry out her plan, she could not bring her self to do it. She decided that she would just live with her imagination of him. Though it pained her deeply to do this. She stayed in her hiding place for an awhile, but when she was going back to her dressing room to prepare to go home, the boy was not there. She had thought he was but found him not there and stopped, she looked around, nothing.

Something hit her in the back. She wiped her head around to see who it was. Him. He was there behind her. She gasped loudly, which in turn scared the boy. He turned and began to run.

Without thinking, Emma ran after him. She had almost reached him, when a prop from one of the operas was left in the hallway; she tripped on it, twisted her ankle, and fell upon the boy.

Both lay on the ground and did not move. The boy thinking he was able to escape jumped up and ran. But Emma was faster. Since her ankle was twisted, she could not run. She grabbed his leg and pulled him back to the ground.

"Waite! I need your help!" She pleaded.

He stopped and looked back at her. The look of thought filled his face, considering whether to help this girl or not. After a few moments he nodded his head. He picked her up and carried her to her dressing room.

Emma looked at him. He was so beautiful. He was strong to. She could feel his muscles in his arms, chest, and stomach flex as he walked, she liked it. She felt safe in his arms.

The boy laid her upon her bed. Much to her dismay.

"How does it look?" She asked deeply concerned.

"Fine, you just twisted it. Just try and stay off of it for a few days and you'll be ok." He said without looking at her.

"What is your name?" Emma asked.

He didn't say anything, just wrapped her ankle. He looked up, and opened his mouth to say something, but there was a knock on the door. Emma looked up and told the person on the other side to come in. She was confused to turn back around to see that the boy had gone how she could not know. Christian entered the room.

"Emma! What happened to you!" Christian asked excitedly.

"Nothing, I just twisted my ankle, that's all." She said quietly.

"Who wrapped it for you?" He asked.

"A boy." She simply stated for that was the truth.

"Does this boy have a name?" Christian questioned.

"I…. I don't know…" She said

"Excuse me? You don't know?" He laughed.

"Well, he was going to tell me, but you scared him away. And he left." She said realizing how insane she must sound.

"Emma, Sweet heart, how would he have left? He couldn't have gone through the door. Maybe you just imagined it all?" Christian asked.

"Maybe I did. He seemed so real. I have seen this same boy for months, everyday, the same place, when I come to my dressing room, he is waiting outside of it, as if he was waiting for me. But when I come near, he looks at me and runs." Emma explained.

"Madame Giry has told me this. The first day you saw him. Maybe he is real." Christian gave in.

"So you believe me?" Emma wasn't sure what had just happened.

"Yes, Emma, I do. Did you talk to him?" Christian asked.

"I asked him how my ankle looked and he told me that it was fine and just to stay of it for a few days, that's all." She confessed.

"Well, we'll find him again." Christian said. "But the reason I came here, was to tell you something, but it can't leave this room, ever. Only one other person knows."

"What is it? You can tell me anything, you're my best friend." Emma assured him.

"I came to tell you who I have fallen deeply in love with. They know, and they love me the same." He said slowly.

"You can tell me." Emma said.

"It's Michael." He said.

"What! Michael? The lead male! How long?" Emma asked, hardly able to grasp what was just said.

"A few months. But nobody can know! We would be kicked out of the opera, this is our life." Christian said saldy.

"I know. I understand. It will take some time for me to get used to it, but I understand that you can't deny your feelings." She said.

"Oh! Thank you Emma! I love you!" He said excitedly, took her in his arms and hugged her.

"I'm glade you came to me, Christian. I love you to." She said into his shoulder.

Christian kissed her cheek, thanking her for understanding, and bid her good night.

_"I guess I'm not leaving tonight, my parents will understand…" she thought as she drifted into sleep._

Over the next week, she did as the boy told her. She tried to stay off her ankle as much as she could. After a week and a half, she was in her dressing room, preparing to leave, when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She called.

The door slowly opened, and the boy came in.

"Oh, hello." Emma said.

'Hello, I came to check on your ankle. Sit on the bed." He instructed her.

He slowly undid the wrapping. Gently he rubbed her ankle, making sure it was ok. He eventually looked up at her.

"It looks fine." He smiled at her.

"What's your name?" Emma asked.

"Aric. And what's yours?" He asked.

"Um…. Emma" Emma managed.

"I like it," he whispered as he came to sit next to her.

He leaned towards her, and she towards him. There was another knock at the door. Aric pulled away.

"Emma! Are you ready to go!" Raoul called.

"Just a minute dad!" She called back.

Aric had already jumped up and ran towards the mirror. He pushed a part of the wall and the mirror opened. It was a wonder that Emma hadn't noticed it the other night, but then again, there was so much confusion that night, anything could have gotten past, her. Aric turned to her.

"Meet me here tomorrow night." He requested.

She nodded her head in agreement. She would count the moments until she would see him again. She grabbed her bag and rushed out the door.

"Who was in there with you?" Raoul asked.

"Christian. He wanted to rehearse tomorrow." She lied.

Raoul nodded. His daughter was spending too much time at the opera. He was glade she was coming home. He led Emma to a coach and helped her in where her mother was waiting.

"Hello mother." Emma said.

"Hello." Her mother welcomed her.

It was a quiet ride home. As soon as they arrived Emma jumped out and ran upstairs.

"Dinner is in an hour!" Her mother called.

"Ok, I'll be there." Emma called back.

Emma got out of her opera clothes and put her dinner clothes on.

Dinner was as uneventful as any other dinner. She welcomed sleep when she was excused for bed. The sooner she fell asleep the sooner that she could wake up and meet Aric.

A/N: If anybody has any ideas for me. I will gladly except them. I look forward to the feedback.


	4. The trouble with troubled men

3

A/N: I noticed that I am using some french in my typing. If I do, I'll try to put the translation at the bottom of the page, so you're not in the dark.

gerbear- thanks for your reviews!

Charter Mage Z- just watch and read.

Chapter 3 the trouble with troubled men

Emma rushed out of the house early the next morning. She did not even say goodbye to her parents.

"Emma! Are you coming home tonight!" Her mother shouted form across the house.

"No!" was Emma's response, she had no idea how long she would be with Aric.

She didn't even take the families carriage, she would have rather walked. She arrived at the opera; Christian was waiting outside for her like he always did. They embraced.

"Emma, you seem a little distracted, what's wrong?" Christian asked concerned.

"Nothing, except that, the boy came back yesterday. His name is Aric, and he wants me to meet him in my dressing room tonight, and I figured out hoe he left that night. There is a spring in the mirror, from when my mother's phantom was there, I had forgotten about it. He used it last night!" Emma squealed.

"Don't get to excited Emma. You don't know anything about this boy. He could harm you." Christian warned.

"You don't want me to see him don't you?" She asked.

"I didn't say that, I just want you to be careful that's all. I don't want to have to come in there after you." Christian said, "There might be spiders down there."

Emma laughed; Christian didn't like spiders one bit. He screamed every time he saw one, and made Emma kill it. She didn't mind.

Michael called to them from the steps of the opera. Emma's stomach churned, she had not been able to look at Michael the same way after Christian told her that they loved each other, she found nothing wrong with it, but it was still strange.

Michael hugged Christian, and kissed him on the cheek. Michael hugged Emma as well.

"How's my leading lady?" He joked with Emma.

"Fine and my leading man? Are you ready?" she asked.

They laughed. Michael took Emma's hand and Christian put his arm around her shoulder, and they headed into the opera.

"…Yes, the day comes,--the last day breaks for me! My wedding day it was to be! Tell no one thou has been with Margaret! Woe for my garland! The chances Are over--'tis all in vain! We shall meet once again, But not at the dances! The crowd is thronging, no word is spoken: The Square below… the streets… the streets… um… the streets…" Emma could not remember the line for that part.

"Emma, my diva you must get this right, we open in two days." Vincent Boisson the conductor whined.

"I know monsieur, I know. I'm sorry. I'll get it right." She said, "The crowd is thronging, no word is spoken: The square below the streets overflow the death-bell tolls, the wand is broken. I am seized, and bound, and delivered-- Shoved to the block--they give the sign! Now over each neck has quivered the blade that is quivering over mine. Dumb lies the world like the grave!" Emma gave her triumphant finish to Margaret's monologue.

"Merci! Bon travail! We shall end for the day! Vous remercier et le bon jour." Vincent praised.

"You did good Emma." Christian said.

"Yes, but I cannot remember that part." She was clearly upset.

"We'll practice tonight." He suggested.

"No, I have to meet Aric remember?" she reminded him. "Besides, aren't you going somewhere with Michael?"

"Oh yes, I forgot. How did you know about that?" he questioned her.

"He told me, during the break."

They said there goodbye's and left each other for the night.

Emma sat in her room, she was very uneasy about seeing Aric. Christian's word replayed back into her mind.

"_You don't know anything about this boy. He could harm you."_

What if he was right? She had no time to ponder this question; the mirror slowly began to slide open. Aric came through the mirror and smiled at her. He didn't say anything, he just held out his hand to her, she felt as though she was being drawn to him, she really had no control, she could not turn round to run, no matter how much she wanted to: "he _could harm you." _

She was scared. But the fear soon left her, he slowly lead her deep below the opera house and showed her the wonders of what was below. She could not explain it, but, everything was aglow with the beautiful golden lanterns that lined the walls. He led her farther and the lanterns were less and less, it became darker, and she more afraid, that fear did not subside even when the lights came back and she could see somewhat again. He led her to the lake beneath the opera house, just like in the story; the boat was just as she had imagined it, and she sat in the gondola as he rowed it even deeper into the opera house. The lanterns here, illuminated themselves, they appeared to be just holding themselves up. The light showed a dark green film around the bottom of the wall were the water had once been, and lapped up against.

They slowly entered a room, and as they did, the candles became lit, and they beauty of the underground palace was known to her. The gondola hit the edge of the lake, Aric left it to glance once at his domain, and he then turned to her, and held out hi s hand to her. She did not take it at first. She was still afraid.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her.

"I… um… Yes, yes I do." She managed.

She took his hand and he led her out and showed her around the small living quarters, which Emma assumed that he lived. The tour was silent; there was no need for words. He led her to a bed and sat her down; he sat down next to her. He stared at her, she could see forever in his eyes. She had hoped that he would not try anything with her, she was not ready for a relationship, and she was young and wanted to be free at least another year before she was tied down by her true love.

"Why did you bring me here?" Emma asked.

"You don't know? I thought that you knew the story of the phantom of the opera." Aric said.

"I do, but I don't understand what that has to do with me," Emma lied, she knew what the story had to do with her, but she had no idea why he had brought her here.

"Don't you? You know what it has to do with you! But what I think that you don't understand is this, why I brought you here." He laughed.

"No I don't, and if you would be so kind as to tell me why." She demanded.

"Are you afraid, of me?' Aric tried to draw this out as long as he could; he was doing very well he thought.

"I wasn't, until now." She confessed.

"There is no reason to fear me, I have done nothing to try and harm you." He said.

"Not yet you haven't." She hissed, Emma was getting very annoyed.

"I think that your friend Christian has gotten to your head." He believed.

"Leave him out of this. Now, you will tell me why you have brought me here!" she demanded.

"Ok, if you wish. I brought you here because of the story. I am the phantom of the opera." Aric said.

"No, no! The phantom died years ago!" She was now very irritated.

"Yes, he did, but I picked up were he left off. I came here ten years after he died. I had heard the stories. I knew the only reason that he let your mother go was because he felt pity. I came here to do what he did, but the only difference is, I won't show you any pity."

Emma was outraged, how could this jerk, no, jerk wasn't strong enough a word for this man. How could this bastard say this to her face!

"Why do you were his mask?" She asked trying to sound calm.

"I must do what he did must I not?" He mocked her.

Emma acted like she had dismissed the issue. Aric turned to look somewhere in the layer. Emma came up from behind him, and pulled his mask off. Aric crumpled to the floor as if he was just caused great pain. His hands cover the right side of his face. Emma turned him over and tore his hands away from his face. There was nothing but the other side of his handsome face.

"I have no words for you. I can't believe that I dared fall for you. Don't ever try to see me again. I will call the authorities, and you know that I will do it to." And with that Emma turned and stormed off back the way he brought down to this hell.

A/N: ok, I know that Aric is a little bit able to point out the obvious; I didn't realize it until the end. Anyway, the french is this:

Merci- french- thank you

Bon travail-french- good job

Vous remercier ET le bon jour-french- thank you and good day

3


	5. One broken love, two broken hearts

4

A/N: I'm so glade that my story is liked, even though I only have one true fan! Jk jk. I hope you like this chapter!

Charter Mage Z – hehehe!

DANash561 – thanks so much. I'm glade there's another poto fan in the world. I know the homepage is funny, all my friends tell me that all the time. I will write more, and puffin will help.

Emma- I'm glad you like how I spell Aric.

Emma- I guess that you'll have to see how things turn out. Hehe! I like french a lot.

CH5. One broken love, two broken hearts

Aric sat where Emma had left him. How did he mess up? What did he say that could have upset her so much? He didn't understand. He began to feel pity for her.

_"NO! I have to control this, I will win!" he ordered himself._

He could not show any pity if he was to succeed in his plan. He would make her do what the Phantom almost made Christine Daae do. He would. He would leave her alone for a few days, and then go to her again.

X

Emma was so upset. Once she got back to her room, she threw her vase from her desk at the wall. The glass shattered everywhere. There was a knock at her door and Christian came in.

"Emma! What in the hell happened to you!" He questioned her.

"That monster tried to trick me! The only reason he wanted me to come with him is because he wanted to do what the phantom of the opera could not!" Emma had become hysterical.

"Emma calm down! What are you talking about!" Christian took her and sat her down on her bed.

"You know how that phantom of the opera wanted to marry my mom, that whole thing? He let her go in the end. But he told me that he would show me no mercy, he would do what the phantom could not!" Emma said, sobbing all the harder.

"He won't do anything of the sort. He will have to kill me before he can get to you!" Christian took Emma in his arms and hugged her.

That night Christian stayed in Emma's room watching her. He would not let him come after her. All night Christian thought about what to do. First would be to block off the mirror, so he couldn't get in that way. Anything else they'd just have to watch out for.

The next morning Emma and Christian told Madame Giry what had happened. After Emma finished, Madame Giry sat with a thoughtful look upon her face.

"First, you can no longer spend nights here; second, you must change dressing room." Madame Giry concluded.

"I do not want to change dressing rooms, it was my mothers, can't we just block off the mirror? Please Madame Giry! Don't make me leave!" Emma pleaded.

"I guess that there could be a way, we would have to block the back of the as well, so he cannot see in. Christian, I would like to talk to Emma alone for a few minutes, I will take her home." Madame Giry said.

Christian bowed his head, said goodbye and took his leave.

"Emma," Madame Giry began as soon as the door was shut. "I think that there is more reason behind why you want to keep your dressing room than just because it was your mothers, we both know that you don't like your mother as much as a daughter should."

Emma said nothing, what was there to say?

"I know that you don't want to believe what happened last night, but it did." Madame Giry told Emma.

Emma bit her lip. "I want to see him again."

"Emma you can not be serious! He could hurt you!" Madame Giry shrieked.

"I don't think that he would. He set out to do what the phantom could not, maybe if, I could break him, make him show me pity…"

"Emma you can not love him. He obviously has no heart. I won't let you do what your mother did." Madame Giry said coldly.

"You're wrong Madame. I may be crazy. But I think that he has a heart." Emma declared.

Emma stormed out of the office and ran to her dressing room. Once Emma entered her room, and on the bed lay a piece of parchment with a rose attached. Emma opened the note. It read:

My Dearest Emma,

I am eternally sorry for what I said to you last night. I would be greatly honored if you would meet me in your room tomorrow night; I want to make it up to you. I know that you hate me, but I want to show you who I am. Please be here tomorrow.

Love forever,

Aric

Emma did not know what to do. She wanted to accept, but she knew that she shouldn't. The power to accept was too great. She would be here, no matter what.

X

It was time to meet Aric, Emma was very nervous. She put her best dress on. It was a long, blue one. Emma was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Aric come through the mirror.

"Hello." He said.

Emma turned around. "Oh! Hello! Look, I'm not supposed to see you anymore."

"Is that like a clue to get lost?" He questioned.

"No! Everyone else wants you to get lost, but me." Emma said.

"Look, Emma, I thought about the other night, I realized why the Phantom let your mother go, why he showed pity. I realized that the same thing happened to me, it is impossible not to." He said.

"I know Aric, but you said it already, almost everyone knows." Emma pulled away from his outstretching hand.

"What can I do?" Aric asked.

"I have no idea." She said. "Come with me, I just got an idea."

Emma grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door; she stopped before she opened it and looked at Aric.

"What?" He asked.

"Please take off that silly mask, you look positively ridiculous!" Emma laughed. Aric shrugged, And Emma reached up and pulled it off. She just let it drop to the floor.

"There… much… better." She breathed.

Emma quickly turned away, and opened the door.

"Where are we going?" Aric asked.

"To Christian's house!" Emma called back.

Emma and Aric jumped into her carriage.

"To Christians please." She said.

The driver look questioningly at her but said nothing and drove them to there destination.

Emma knocked on Christian's door. But Michael answered.

"Oh! Michael! I didn't know that you would be here." Emma said in surprise.

"Christian hadn't any plans with you tonight. Why are you here at this hour?" Michael asked.

"Can I come in? Get Christian I need to talk to you both." She said.

"Who is your friend?" Michael questioned.

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

Michael gave Aric a skeptical look, and let them inside, he told them to sit in the living room until Christian came into the room.

"Hello Emma, I wasn't expecting you- Emma you know who your sitting next to right!" Christian asked.

"Yes, I do. That's why I came by." She confessed.

"Are you insane? Is that not the same boy you told me tried to trick you!" He was convinced Emma had lost her mind.

"I know, but for some reason that doesn't matter to me anymore. I may as well be insane, but can you trust me?" She asked. "I know this is insane to ask you, but please?"

"No Emma! I won't! I don't trust him and neither should you!" Christian yelled.

"Can you please not talk to me like I'm not ever here!" Aric exclaimed. "I know what I did was wrong, but I love Emma!"

Nobody moved. Emma blushed; Aric realized what he had said.

"You love her?" Christian whispered.

"Yes. I do, Very much. After she stormed out the other night, I realized that nobody could succeed at what the phantom tried to do, what I didn't get far on either. The only difference is, I won't loose her, if she'll have me." Aric looked to Emma.

"I have no idea what's going on." Michael finally said.

"Emma, you go and tell Michael what is going on, I, want to talk to Aric." Christian whispered.

Emma and Michael left Aric and Christian alone.

"You can not love her." Christian said after the door closed.

"Why?"

"Because, her parents won't accept it. Emma's marriage is already arranged.

She doesn't know, I found out yesterday. I hate it. I don't want to see it happened but I can't do anything." Christina confessed.

"They can't do that! That's not fair! Who is this man?" Aric demanded to know.

"I'll only tell you if you swear you won't hurt him."

"I won't touch him. And I won't loose her." Aric snarled.

"His name is Jonathan hawker."

Aric didn't say anything; the look on his face was deathlike, dark, and dangerous. Emma and Michael just came back into the room, Emma saw Aric.

"Aric, what's wrong!" Emma asked, she looked from Aric to Christina and back. "What do you say to him!"

"Nothing. I have to go!" Aric shouted and ran out of the house.

"Aric wait! How could you Christian!" Emma yelled and ran after Aric.

Emma finally caught up with Aric.

"Aric what happened?"

"Nothing! Nothing happened." He said

"Something had to of happened for you to leave that way. Why won't you tell me?" Emma demanded.

"Because I can't Emma! I can't." tears welled up in Aric's eyes.

Emma took Aric into her arms.

"Whatever happened, it doesn't matter. Nothing will ever change the fact that I love you." She hoped that would calm him down, knowing she returned his love.

"You can't love me." He pulled away. "I can't love you."

Aric pulled her close and kissed her with so much passion. When he pulled away Emma asked "Why did you do that?"

"I had to kiss you before I said goodbye." He whispered.

"Aric, I don't understand. Why do you have to go?" Emma began to sob.

"You will. Goodbye, Emma. I won't see you ever again." Aric said and turned away.

"ARIC! No! No! Aric comeback!" Emma fell to the ground. Aric was gone, she had no idea why. All she knew was that Christian had something to do with it.

A/N: A longer chapter, I think, but I hope that you enjoy! I hope Arics letter was ledgiable.

4


	6. Songs of the lovers

A/N: I know that it is a short chapter but I couldn't think of anything else, and I didn't want to rush things at all. I hope that everyone likes it. I apologize if I made Christine out to be a little mean and OOC.

Ch 6. Songs of the lovers

Emma sat in the road for a time. She finally concluded that Aric wouldn't come back, and went back to the opera house.

The next day, Emma would not leave her dressing room; she would not see anybody, most of all Christian. Emma heard a pounding noise behind her mirror, Aric was blocking the mirror. She began to cry. Aric was gone. Christian pounded on her door.

"Emma let me in! I want to talk to you!" Christian yelled.

Emma said nothing and did not acknowledge the Christian was there.

"Emma your parents are here, they want you to come home. They need to tell you something important." Christian said through the door. "It will help you understand what happened with Aric."

Emma opened the door, she didn't look at Christian fallowed her parents and went home. She was willing to do almost anything to know what happened with Aric.

The whole way home, her parents exchanged glances. Once they got there, there was a man standing on the stoop.

"Hello Mr. Hawker. I'm so glad that you could make it on such short notice." Raoul said delightedly as he exited the carriage.

"Mother why is Mr. Hawker here?" Emma was reluctant to exit the carriage.

"That's what we want to talk to you about. We have a surprise for you." Christine smiled.

"Oh Miss Emma! I am so honored to see you again." Jonathan Hawker bowed to her.

"Hello Mr. Hawker." Emma said slightly cold.

"Emma, do call me Jonathan. It would please me so to here the words leave your sweet lips."

"Hardly, Mr. Hawker. I would no sooner call you Jonathan than you would call me by my last name." Emma walked passed him and into her house.

Raoul ran after her.

"Emma, do try to be nice to Jonathan. He made a special trip out here." He said.

"I despise him with every fiber of my being. Why on earth did you invite him?" She questioned.

"That it what your mother and I wanted to talk to you about." He said as her mother and Jonathan came into the house.

"You are getting married Emma. To Jonathan." Her mother said.

"What! You can not be serious! I can't possibly marry that horrid man!" Emma shrieked.

"Emma do try to listen! You did not seriously think that you would choose whom you marry did you?" Her mother said.

"I had. Like you mother. I don't care what you see in me or don't, I was in love, until you ripped it away from me." Emma said through clenched teeth.

"What do you know about love?" Christine asked.

"As much as you did. Although it seems that since no one was there to tell you who you could and couldn't marry, you could marry whom you choose, but me, since I am not an orphan I am not obligated to choose. Mother, I know you were there! You and the phantom of the opera! Yes I know! I know everything. You hid it so well from me! Both of you." Emma ended.

"Emma… I… am sorry." Christine said "I don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing, you already drove the man that I love away." Emma replied coldly and left the house. She would not stop running.

Christine, Raoul, and Jonathan all stood at the house, dumbfounded. Christine was more concerned about how her only daughter found out about her past, although it was bound to happen someday.

Raoul was concerned about this boy his only beloved daughter had met and fallen in love with; he hoped it wasn't he and Christine again.

Jonathan was very concerned, he had almost no idea what was going on. He loved Emma, but she always seemed to shove him away, know he knew why, but that man had left his Emma now. About the phantom of the opera thing that Emma had mentioned, he hadn't a clue.

Emma collapsed upon a grassy hill a couple miles away from her house, near a wood. No one but Emma ever came here. She lay on her back; her breathing was heavy to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Hope is your survival… a captive path I lead… no matter where you go, I will find you." She began the song that was meant for her shattered heart. "If it takes a long, long time. No matter where you go I will find you, if it takes a thousands years. No matter where you go I will find you, if it takes a thousand years. No matter where you go I will find you, in a place with no frontier. No matter where you go, no matter where you go, I will find you."

Through the wind Emma heard a familiar voice call back to her.

_"__The sound of holding on - almost a whisper the sigh of broken hearts - a quiet cry the rain upon your face Brings gravity and grace And softly you begin to breath again I don't have all the answers to your sad prayers But if I could I'd give you angel's wings To go where hope is found With strength to reach beyond And carries like a song upon the wind Please don't give up Please don't you give up Cuz I believe Yes, I believe I still believe... in us The sound of holding on - almost a whisper The sigh of broken hearts - a quiet cry The rain upon your face Brings gravity and grace And softly you begin to breath again. Let me go…" was what the wind told her. _

The bushes rustled behind Emma, she didn't move or look. She knew that Aric was there. He heard her song, and told her to let go.

"I'll try." She whispered back.


	7. Why you don't lie to your heart

Charter Mage Z- Hehe. All of my characters tend to have mental and emotional issues. Jonathan is just stupid, let's hope he doesn't kill any apes along the way! Hehe.

Nerdalicious- Hehe I love this nick name, I can't remember how we came up with it. No I did not write the song at the end. Technically it's not a song as I told you at school. Christian just seemed like a gay man. I don't know why. But I like him. Yes it's not as if you don't already know what is going to happen, since I tell you before I write it. I'm not sure what Michael and Christian were doing, and I don't think I want to know.

Ch 7. Why you don't lie to your heart

Christian knocked upon Emma's front door.

"Just a minute!" called a cheery voice from with in.

Emma opened the door; she smiled at him and told him to come into the house.

"You're in a good mood today." Christian said.

"Of course I am we had a successful opening night, how could I not be happy." She said.

It had been months since the night that Emma had fought with her parents and Aric told her to let go. For those who knew what had happened, it seemed as thought she had let go. Left her past behind, she never stayed at the opera house anymore, always knew her lines, and seemed to be increasingly happy as the days went by. Emma and her mother never seemed to fight any longer.

"What may I ask is the occasion to which I was so eagerly invited to?" Christian inquired.

"You will see so enough." Emma giggled with delight.

Emma and Christian entered into the dinning room that was filled with bright lights, laughter and the strong aromas of a wonderful dinner. As they passed through the room, people would stop them and talk a short while, and then be on there way.

As the feast progressed Emma seemed to get happier and happier. The clinking of a glass filled the air, after everyone had had their fill of food. Emma and Jonathan Hawker stood together, there arms were locked.

"Everyone, everyone, can we get your attention please!" Jonathan called.

Gradually the room became silent, and everyone sat silently waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Miss Emma and I have an announcement to make. We are getting married!" Jonathan said delightedly.

"Oh, but not for a few more years, I cannot marry until I am 20 years old. I am now 17. We will marry in 3 years." Emma had a smile on her face that Christian had not seen before, it showed true happiness, but that smile never made it to her eyes, he knew that she was not truly happy with this choice but she didn't have one. She was a good actress though, everyone including the groom seemed to be fooled by her mask, but Christian wasn't.

Everyone on the room cheered and was very excited, talk filled the room with the to be bride and groom, the wedding and everything else that could be imagined.

Christian ignored all of the comments made to him, and the glances of Emma. How could she do this to herself, Christian hated what Aric did to Emma, but he could hate him for the fact that he left, if he saw her now, Christian knew that he wouldn't be merciful. Christian couldn't hate Emma no matter how much he wanted to.

Emma and Jonathan sat back down. Emma showed the signs of happiness; Christian let it go he wouldn't interfere any longer.

Later that night when all the guests were leaving, Christian tried to bid Emma goodbye.

"Thank you Emma for a wonderful night. I will see you soon." He said quietly avoiding her gaze.

"Waite Christian, I want to talk to you." Emma said. "Jonathan, would you excuse us please?"

Jonathan nodded his head in agreement.

Emma led Christian into a room. And shut the door.

"Are you ok with me marrying Jonathan?" Emma asked.

"What reason would I have not to be ok with it?" He said.

"You won't look at me, and you have barely said a word at all tonight." She explained as if he really needed it to be explained to him.

"It's not my life you're throwing away." He said quietly.

"What the hell do you want me to do about it!" She asked.

"I don't know. I know what I would do about it. I would not be marrying someone that I hate, and looking for the one person that I love." He said standing up.

"I can't, he told me to let him go. My parents would hate me forever." She whispered.

"You're more concerned with what your parents want of you than what your heart wants!" Christian said, "I don't care what you do with your life, do what you want, just leave me out of it."

He turned around in his chair. He couldn't bear to look at the girl who had something amazing, and just threw it away.

"Christian, what choice do I have?" Emma whispered.

"You have so many choices Emma, but it seems to me that you can't choose the right one." Christian replied. "You can't even see them there in front of you."

Emma knew Christian was right.

"I don't care that you marry Jonathan, just don't expect me to be there for you" Christian said coldly and stormed out of the room.

On his way out he ran into Emma's parents.

"Are you leavening Christian?" They asked.

"How could you let Emma do this? Are you both that selfish, that you will force her to marry someone she despises?" Christian sneered.

"You have no idea why she is marrying Jonathan." Raoul said.

"Maybe I don't, but what I do know is that Emma could have been happy. But you could not let her have it, could you?" Christian yelled and left the house, he had no plans of returning to that place anytime soon.

X

Emma sat on her bed a cried. Not at her dearest friends words but the truth behind them. It was true that she did not love Jonathan. But there was nothing to be said or done. Aric was gone. She did not know where. She found no point in looking for him; he wouldn't come back to her that much she knew.

For the next few days, she moped about in her room, she wouldn't eat nor sleep. This sudden change in behavior worried her parents. They begged her to come out, they coxed her with everything they could think of, the more the thing they coxed her with was dear to her, the more sad and depressed she became. They eventually gave up all hope of her ever coming out of this strange state of depression; they knew that it had something to do with what happened with Christian on the night of the party.

X

Christian was upset as well. Michael could do nothing to cheer him up again. Michael could not sit back and watch while his best friend and his lover wither away.

Michael decided that he had to do something. He packed a picnic lunch and dress in his best. He took a carriage to his destination. Once he arrived he got out and quietly walked up to a window. He peered in and saw Emma. She looked awful. It appeared to him that she had not slept at all. Her hair was all matted; her body was frail and small. Her face was dirty except for the path way of her river of tears. She had no color to her at all, she looked sick and helpless. He taped on the window until she looked over and saw him. At first she didn't move then decided to let him in.

She pulled the window up with what little strength she had left. Michael climbed in and sat the basket on the floor.

"Emma! My god!" Michael whispered.

A new stream of tears began and Michael had to catch her from falling, he laid her on her bed. He held her in his arms and let her cry.

"It hurts so bad Michael." Emma whispered through her tears.

"What hurts Emma?" He asked her.

"Here." she patted her heart. "I love him so much it hurts. But he won't ever know."

"Jonathan?" He questioned.

"No, Aric. He's gone. Christian hates me, because in my desperation, said yes to Jonathan. I'm trapped in my own lies."

"Oh Emma, you will get through this. I won't let you marry Jonathan, he's a horrid man." Michael said. "Do you want to come with me for a picnic in the park?"

"What about Christian?" she asked slowly sitting up.

"I'll deal with him later; right now I want to spend time with you. But we can't leave with you looking like that." He smiled. Emma smiled to.

Michael helped Emma get dressed and cleaned up. After they had finished she looked beautiful again, except that she still looked frail. He led her through the window, so her parents would not know and into the carriage. He led her to a special place in the park were they were alone. Michael had to help her walk since it had been so long since she had eaten, or slept. She ate until she could not eat anymore. After she had finished she looked whole again. She lay down and stared at the sky.

"The day is so wonderful. Thank you for bringing me here Michael…" she faded into a deep sleep that she needed so much.

She opened her eyes and Aric was asleep next to her, she was in his arms, the memory of his body against hers came flooding back to her. She could feel his warm breath against her neck; it felt so good, he wasn't wearing his mask anymore, his perfect tan face, looked angelic in the sunlight. His eyes twitched as he slept, she wondered what he was dreaming of.

Emma reached out to touch him, but held back at first afraid that if she touched him then he would disappear. When her finger tips met his cheek nothing happened, she lay her whole had upon his face, she rubbed her thumb up and down just below his right eye, the place were his skin could have been marred, but he wasn't the phantom, he was an angel. Aric slowly opened his eyes and looked into Emma's. He smiled at her.

"Emma" he said to her.

"Aric." She said to him.

He leaned into her and came so close, his breath hit Emma's lips in soft even patterns, she closed her eyes, and she loved him so much she couldn't take it. He was taunting her. A low soft groan came from her lips; Aric's lips touched her cheek, and slowly made their way to her lips. He passionately kissed her deeper and deeper, he made his way down her neck and back up again. Emma ached for him to never stop.

He rolled her over so that he was on top of her, she opened her eyes to see him, but he wasn't there, she was in her room, alone.

_"A dream, that's all it was, nothing more…" she thought._

It did make her a little sad that her moment of passion with the one she loved wasn't real, but not to much.

Michael had left her a note on her night stand.

_Emma, _

_I hope that you feel much better now. I brought you back home, since you were a sleep, and it would have been dark before you awoke. When ever you wake, please come to Christians. He doesn't want you to be sad anymore, neither do I._

_Love,_

_Michael. _

Emma quickly dressed and left her room.

"Emma is that you?" her father called.

"Yes father, it's me!" she replied.

"oh Emma, I', so glad that you are back again. What brought you out of your depression?" he asked her.

"A dream and a friend. I'm going to Christians. I'll be back soon." She told him and then left.

X

Michael opened the door for Emma and led her to were Christian sat in his pajamas. Once they laid eyes upon the other they ran to each other and hugged. Emma began to cry.

"I'm sorry Christian." She sobbed.

"No Emma, I'm sorry." He said trying to hold back his tears.

"I don't know what to do."

"Shh…. Don't talk now. Well figure this out." Christian said and sat down with her.

Emma continued to sob into Christian shoulder. Christian rocked her back and forth to calm her down. Michael stood in the door way and watched them, and then left them to solve their problems.

"It hurts Christian." She whispered

"I know Emma, I know."

"I dreamed about him. It was to perfect to describe." Emma said.

"I won't let you marry Jonathan. I don't know what to do yet, but well figure it out somehow." He thought.

A/N: I wasn't sure about how to end this chapter, so I kind of just ended it. Hope it works. R&R! I can't wait to post the rest of this yet!


	8. Emma finds her reason

A/N: I hope this is going ok. I'm Sry that I haven't written in a while, but school is hell right now. R&R!

Twinkle22- thank you.

Charter mage Z- trust me it will get better. I'm not sure what to do with Jonathan though….

Nerdalicious- knowing you as well as I do, I knew you'd like it. Michael is not clueless. He's just not that smart sometimes.

Ch 8 Emma finds her reason

Christian and Michael thought for many weeks about what to do, all they could come up with was that they could be married in masks like they had read in the old stories. At least Emma wouldn't actually have to look at Jonathan as they were being married. Emma didn't like it but agreed only because she didn't have any other choice.

"Michael and I are going to search for Aric all over France that will be your alternative if we can't find him." Christian said.

"And what if he won't come back?" Emma asked. "What if he doesn't love me anymore?"

"He will, or we'll have to make him." Michael said.

Emma bid them goodbye, she silently prayed that they would find Aric, how she would get out of marrying Jonathan, she had no idea. By this time she was 18, almost 19. They didn't have much time to find Aric.

"Were are they going?" Jonathan asked as he came up behind Emma putting his arm around her waste, Emma grimaced but did not move.

"They are going on a business trip for the opera house." she lied.

"Oh, I do hope that it goes well. Well, now my dearest Emma, we must go to the party." He said.

"Yes, of course." She remembered and linked her arm to his and fallowed him his carriage. He helped her in. she tried to look as happy as she could. If Jonathan knew that she was unhappy he sure didn't let on. Maybe it was his own selfishness that kept him so ignorant to her feelings, or maybe he was just that stupid, that he was blind to them. She wasn't sure which one she would have preferred more. Emma really wasn't in the mood to be at a party now. All she wanted to do was think. Alone, but Jonathan wouldn't give her any peace.

They arrived soon at the Middleton's home. The coachman helped them out of their carriage and Jonathan escorted Emma to the door, were they were greeted by a hoard of people. The butler came in and announced that dinner was served, this brought little comfort to Emma, and she would have to endure the gossip of the people around her. Emma didn't eat much; she ignored the talking until she heard her name.

"… Emma." Jonathan said.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Oh I was just telling Mr. Middleton how much you and I are looking forward to being married." He said.

"Mmm…" was all she said.

"Emma you don't look well." Mrs. Middleton said.

"Jonathan, I don't feel well." She admitted, in truth she didn't.

"I do apologize, but I must take her home." Jonathan said.

"Oh, no worries, we wouldn't want the future Mrs. Hawkins ill." Mrs. Middleton said jokingly.

Emma managed a small smile. Jonathan took her home, and laid her in her bed. He sat next to her.

"I do hope that you feel better Emma." He said and bent to her and kissed her. "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight Jonathan." She whispered.

She wanted so much to cry, but she couldn't. She watched Jonathan leave the room, and shut the door. She rolled over and a waited for sleep to take her. But when it did, there was no rest still. Her dreams filled her with horror. She woke even more tired than before. She chose to stay in bed all day and turn down here date with Jonathan, until that evening when she would be attending the opera with Jonathan. Her maid came in the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you miss, but this just came for you." She said.

"Thank you that will be all." Emma said

As soon as the maid left Emma opened the letter. It was from Christian.

_Dear Emma, _

_I'm sorry to say that we have had no luck in finding Aric yet. That is to say we have not seen him yet. We do know where he is though. We have asked around for him and a man pointed us in the direction he went five days before, it's just a matter of catching up to him now. I'll send word when we are close. I'll be sure to have him send a letter to. Just be good, and fool Jonathan. I love you. Keep your faith. –Michael._

Emma could not believe how close that she was to getting to Aric now. She hoped that she would be able to contain her joy so Jonathan wouldn't get suspicious of her. Her heart couldn't take much more of this.

She found it so much easier to play her part with this news, though it was not the best but she knew that Christian and Michael would not let him get away. She knew that they would bring him back.

The opera that she watched that night reminded her of what she wanted to happen.

A/N: I ran out of things to say without going into the next chapter.


	9. the begging of the end of the lover's

A/N: Sry im getting a little antsy with this story im nearing the end and I can't wait to finish it. I hope you guys like it!

Twinkle22- I hope that this makes you happy!

Nerdalicious- I know you know what happens. I hope that once I put it into words that you will laugh. I will continue my immortal story. Read more!

Charter Mage Z- it's cool that you didn't see hp with us. Like in the e-mail. I think that you are a little late in the Aric hunt. Hehe. I hope you like this chapter.

Ch. 9. the beginning of the end of the lovers story

A few weeks passed and Emma had not heard anything from Michael or Christian. But then just when hope had faded, she had reason to hope again.

A letter came for her the next day.

_Dear Emma,_

_We have found Aric; he has agreed to come to see you since we told him that you were dying without him. I'm not sure how well it will work out since Jonathan is still there. I'm sorry that Michael and I missed your 19th birthday. We won't be back for another month. We had to trace him all the way to the most northern borders of France. He was going to leave and never come back. We would have never found him if he wasn't such a slow walker. I sent you a gift; I want you to wear it when we come home. Don't tell anybody. Aric doesn't know. He sent you something and a letter. I will send note when we are close. I love you. See you soon._

_-Christian_

Emma opened the gift that Christian had sent. It was a dress; it was the most beautiful dress that she had ever seen. It was a beautiful pinkish blue. The dress shimmered in the sunlight. Emma threw that dress on the bed and reached for Aric's letter.

_My dear sweet Emma,_

_It seems that I was wrong in leaving you. I won't loose you again. I don't care what happens when I come home, I refuse to let you go. I love you. I sent you a gift to. You can keep it if you like, if no I understand. When I see you, I'll look for it, if I see it, I'll know. If not I won't bother you anymore. I'll see you once I get there. _

_Love,_

_Aric_

Emma didn't understand his doubt about the way she felt for him. She loved him so much it made her nervous to be away from him. She opened the small box that came with the letter, it was a black velvet box she opened it to find a note. It said: this is a promise ring.

Emma knew what that promise was. She took the ring out of the box and slipped it on to her ring finger. She silently promised that she would never him again.

The time passed so slowly to her that she could barely stand it.

X

The months passed so slowly, Emma thought that she would go insane. But soon she received the letter that said her lover would be home in two days. That was only a month before her 20th birthday, and when she would be married to Jonathan. But she knew that Aric would never let that happen. Those two days passed the same as the months had.

The morning that Christian, Michael and Aric came home had finally come. Emma put on the dress that Christian had sent her. And Emma made sure that the ring was on her finger before she went to pacing by the front door. It seemed like hours that she paced there. She had no idea of the time that she heard the faint knock on the door and ran to the window to make sure that she was not imagining it.

There was Christian and Michael, but not Aric. She swung the door open, and greeted her friends. She hugged them both.

"Where is he?" She whispered.

Christian nodded his head to the street where Aric stood. Emma ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. The first words out of both their mouths were "I Love you". They kissed and hugged for a long time.

Aric pressed his forehead against hers and smiled. He lifted her hands to his face.

"You're wearing the ring." He whispered and laughed.

"Of course I did. There was never any reason for you to doubt the way that I felt about you. I love you Aric, I always will." She reassured him.

"What was the promise?" He asked.

"I promise that I will love you and only for as long as I live and even into death. Nothing can sway my love for you." She said.

He looked stunned that she said that. Then a smile replaced it and he kissed her again. He picked her up a spun her until her feet left the ground. He put her down then looked at Christian who nodded at him. Aric bent down on one knee and pulled another box out of his pocket.

"Emma, I love you more than anything in this world. I couldn't bear to lose you again. Would you, be my wife?" he ended in a whisper.

Emma said nothing for a few moments and looked at Aric in disbelief. Then as tears began to escape her eyes she pulled him up to her and hugged him. She pulled him away and looked into his face.

"Yes." She whispered to him.

"Emma? Who is your friend?" came a familiar voice from behind Emma. Emma froze in Aric's arms and slowly turned around.

"Hello Jonathan. This is my friend from the opera… Ar… Charlie. He left for vacation a few months ago and he found Christian and Michael on his way home." Emma said carefully.

"Oh, Hello Charlie. I'm glade to meet you Emma never said anything about you before." Jonathan gave Aric a blank look.

_"What an idiot! I can't believe that her parents can't see that he is that brainless. I have to get her away from this loser." He thought to himself._"

"Hello Jonathan. Christian told me that you and Emma were engaged. Congratulations." Aric stressed those last words. He shook Jonathans hand harshly. Jonathan didn't seem to notice.

"Thank you, won't you stay for dinner?" Jonathan asked.

"Of course." Aric replied coldly.

Emma shot Aric a warning look and he returned it with one was pure innocence.

Jonathan wrapped his arms gently around Emma's waist as a warning to Aric to stay away. He led her into the house and the rest fallowed. Dinner was slowly prepared as the tension began to rise every time Aric and Jonathan met eyes. Jonathan sat the head of the table with Emma to his right and Aric to his left the others sat next to Emma and Aric ready to stop something if it should rise.

"Won't your parents be joining us tonight Emma?" Aric asked daringly.

Emma shot him a warning look and Jonathan answered before she could, she was glad because she wasn't sure if she could keep her voice calm.

"They are out tonight, I'm afraid to say. They felt like they needed a night to themselves." He chuckled unnecessarily to himself. Emma brutally skewered the chicken on hr plate and chewed it.

"Calm down Emma your going to choke yourself. Trust me I made sure that it was dead before I put it on your plate." He laughed again.

"I wanted to make sure." She added in a gruff voice hoping to lighten the mood. It wasn't working. But Jonathan laughed again.

"Just think my darling Emma, in less than a month we will be married. Mmm…" He sighed.

"I'm just giddy with pleasure." Emma said in the most sarcastic voice that she could muster. That made Aric and Michael laugh. Emma was glad that Aric still remembered to laugh.

"Well if everyone is done, then we will move into the sitting room for brandy." He smiled.

"I'll get the dishes." Emma said, thankful for any reason to get out of the tension.

"I'll help you Emma." Aric offered.

"Oh you really don't have to do that. Emma can do it." Jonathan said.

"No I think that I would like that help for once." She rudely turned and walked into the kitchen. She dropped the dishes in the sink and stood with her head dropped. Aric came into the kitchen with the rest of the dishes.

"You wash, I'll dry." He said and waited for her to start. She slowly started to clean the plates that they had used.

"What an Idiot." Aric said.

"And I'm the one marring him. I'm glad that you're back aric. I missed you so much." She put the dishes down and turned to him.

"Me to. It was stupid to run away." He whispered.

"Aric, will you promise me that no matter what happens, that you won't let me marry him?" She asked.

"Yes. I promise no matter what happens. I won't let you go." He reassured her.

They finished the dishes an joined the others in the sitting room in much better spirits.

A/N: I know that this is story is sadly coming to an end. I know tears all around. But I will write another story I promise. Tell me what you think!


	10. Broken Again

A/n: yes yet another chapter, I predict one to two more at least. Climax here we come!

Twinkle22- I hope that you like this chapter. This is that second to last chapter, I hope that you like it.

Nerdalicious- I know that Jonathan is so dumb, but he's just there to make the story longer. I hope that this chapter makes you happy and surprises you!

Ch10 Broken Again

Aric and Emma saw much of each other, mostly in secret. There was one day that they would be caught.

"It's like Romeo and Juliet!" Emma said excitedly.

"Except for the fact that I don't have family for yours to hate. It's just me." Aric said gravely.

"Don't worry, we don't need to murder ourselves." She whispered to him. "I'm sorry that you don't have family."

"Don't be. You're my life now. I don't care about anything else." Aric said to her ear.

"Aric. I love you so."

"Aric? I thought his name was Charlie." Jonathan said from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Jonathan," Emma breathed.

"So you have been spending your time with Aric. Is there anything else about him that I don't know?" Jonathan said with rage evident in his voice.

Aric stood up to meet Jonathan in the face. Emma knew what he was going to say and tried to stop him.

"Aric, you don't have to say anything." She pleaded.

"No! I'm tired of hiding. Yes, there is something about me that you should know. Emma and I are in love and we are getting married." Aric reveled.

Jonathan didn't say anything just started at them until Emma thought that his face would explode.

"Emma what happened to us?" Jonathan finally said.

"I… I only agreed to marry you because he ran away because of you; I thought that Aric would never come back. I'm sorry Jonathan." She confessed.

"Save that crap for someone who cares, I know that you aren't sorry." Jonathan spat.

"What is going on in there!" Raoul called from the front door.

"Your daughter has apparently had a secret engagement to this man for sometime now." Jonathan said coldly.

"Emma, is this true?" Her mother asked her, disbelief in her eyes.

"Yes mother it is. Aric and I have loved each other for a long time. About three years ago we met at the opera house, when I twisted my ankle. We have loved each other since. And I don't care what happens, nothing can tare us apart." Emma took her place beside Aric.

"So, this is where your heart lays?" Her mother asked.

"Yes it is." She replied.

'Well it's not where mine lays so you will marry Jonathan in a week and there is nothing you can do about it. I'll force down that damn isle if I have to!" Her mother screamed at her.

"You can't do that mother! I won't let you!" Emma screamed back.

Her mother slapped her in the face and took her by the arm and dragged her up to her room.

"This is where you are going to stay for the week!" Christine hissed and slammed the door to lock it.

Emma threw her vase of flowers after her mother. It shattered upon the floor. She screamed and threw her self upon the bed. Emma cried until her eyes were sore and she couldn't cry any more.

There was a knock on her door. And then her father came in.

"Go away." Emma said into her pillow.

"I just want to talk to you." He said sadly.

"No." she rejected him again.

"What your mother did today was ridiculous and uncalled for. But I want you to understand that we want what's best for you." He said reaching out to rub his daughters back only to have recoil at his touch.

"And you think that marring that idiot Jonathan Hawker is best for me. He's all most twice my age. Besides I don't love him."

"I know but, what about that other boy that you like? Where does he live, does he have a job out old is he, will he care for you the way that I know Jonathan would?" he asked.

"Aric works at the opera house with me. He lives there to. He is 23. And he would care for me more than anyone has, could, or will." Emma said matter of factly.

Raoul just sighed and didn't say anything. Both sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Dad, I don't care what happens anymore, Aric is who I love and who I will marry, I can say no in a week. I don't care what mom or you do, we can make it on our own." Emma said coldly.

Her father just nodded his head and left the room.

Emma spent a couple days in her room until she told her father that she had changed her mind. She apologized to her mother and told her that she was wrong to have argued with her.

Aric had came everyday. Two days before her wedding, he came when Jonathan was there, and he answered the door.

"Oh, it's you. Emma won't see you." He snubbed him.

"Who is it Jonathan? Oh Aric. Don't worry Jonathan I'll take care of it." Emma said and shut the door. She knew that Jonathan went to the window to make sure that she didn't run.

"What are you doing here!" she hissed.

"I came to get you." He said

"I'm sorry. I can't leave. I have to stay and marry Jonathan. You might as well just get used to the idea. It would be better if you didn't come to the wedding either." She said.

"What are you saying? You hate Jonathan! What have they done to you!" He was concerned.

"Nothing, I made this decision after you left a few days ago. Goodbye Aric. Just forget about me." Emma said looking away.

"So, that's it? Just like that?" He said his voice cracking.

"Yes." She turned and walked beck to the house. She shut the door and went to Jonathan.

Aric stood looking at them. Tears welled over onto his perfect cheeks.

"His eyes upon your face. His hand upon your hand. His lips caress your skin, IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND!" he sang to himself looking away unable to watch Jonathan kiss Emma. He began to slowly walk away.

"Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight! You're free to leave me but, just don't deceive me! And please believe me when I say I LOVE YOU!" he looked back at Emma and she was laughing. It was tearing him apart. He turned and ran at full speed back to the opera house. Tears were now coming freely.

Aric ran into Christian as he was running and fell to the ground. He didn't bother getting up.

"Aric what's wrong? What happened!" Christian was concerned.

"I don't know. Emma told me that I should forget about her and that she made the decision to marry Jonathan after I left a couple days ago." Aric couldn't talk anymore.

"Come on, you're coming home with me. I'll figure this out." He said and led Aric to his house.

X

Emma saw Aric run away. But Jonathan wouldn't let her look for much longer.

"Jonathan, I have a request for our wedding." She said.

"Anything." He replied

"WE will be married in masks, like in the old stories, I think that it would be exciting." She said.

Jonathan looked at her in surprise, but then nodded in agreement.

"Emma, my love, I must go now. But I will wake you early on the morning that we wed." He said.

"Ok." She said smiling. "I count the minutes until I see your face again."

X

"Emma, it's time to get ready. Today you will be a bride." Jonathan said gently shaking her.

Emma sat up and yawned. She kissed Jonathan and went downstairs to eat and get ready for her wedding.

A/N: oooo suspense! I hope that you all liked this chapter! Jonathan showed emotion, who knew that were possible, R&R!


	11. Love Again

A/N: Last chapter, I know that part of it is repeated from another one, but it was to perfect not to put in it. Please review and read the authors note at the end and tell me what you think. This is the best chapter yet, thanks to emma, she edited it. Thanks Emma. I love you!

Ch 11

Emma went to the chapel with her mother to put her wedding dress on. Her mother, who helped dress her, stood back and smiled, her eyes sparkling at what she saw.

"Oh, Emma you look beautiful!" She beamed. "Jonathan will be so happy." Then adding with a low whisper. "Much better than that Aric you liked." Emma rubbed her fingers against the white lace on her dress letting out a sigh.

"Mother, must you start that argument again?" She whined.

"It never was an argument." Christine said callously flicking her hand.

"It will be an argument if you don't stop it." Emma snapped. She hated at how insensitive her mother could be.

"Emma," Christine said resting her hand against her daughter's shoulder. "are you telling me that you are having second thoughts about this?"

"No mother," Emma growled through clenched teeth. "I'm saying that I never had a thought about this. The only reason I told Jonathan that I would marry him was so that Aric would come and save me." She then turned gazing triumphantly at her mother. "I know Aric, he will come, even if he is just in the shadows he'll be here." Suddenly Christine's eyes narrowed her face darkening into a menacing glare.

"You!" She sneered. " I can't believe you did this. You're father is going to hear about this!" She screamed. Then glaring at her daughter she let out a huff stomping out of the room. Emma sat down on the dark wooden bench inside the chapel folding her hands in her lap. She wasn't worried. She knew what her father would say. And she knew exactly what she would say to him. Suddenly the doors opened and in came her father. His graying-brown hair was pulled back from his stern face, his steps echoing through the chapel.

"Your mother is having a hissy fit you know." He said sitting next to her.

"I don't care." Emma's said coldly. Raoul sighed his features softening.

"Why do you hate her so much?" He asked.

"I don't hate her," She voiced dryly. "She hates me." She then looked at her father her gaze intense. "I know that I have a part of the Phantom in me and that's what bothers her, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"How do you…?" He asked stunned.

"Yes dad, I know all about your adventure with the Phantom of the Opera. You hid it from me for so long." She then smiled her eyes gleaming with satisfaction. "But not long enough. I have seen the caves of the opera house. I have seen it all." Raoul's eyebrows knitted with suspicion.

"Who told you?" He asked.

"Madame Giry. You couldn't think that it would be hidden from me forever." Raoul closed his eyes pressing his fingers against his temples

"Just promise me you won't ruin this for your mother." He said.

"No, that is a promise I can't make." She then looked away signaling that the conversation was over.

"Damn it Emma!" Her father yelled. "Can't you just do something for us without causing such a scene about it!" He then growled raking his fingers through his hair. "For as long as I remember, you have ruined every opportunity that your mother and I have set up for you." Emma then looked at her father her eyes narrowing.

"When did this all become about you! This is my wedding isn't it! Shouldn't I be allowed to marry the man that I love!"

"Emma that isn't the point. Ever since you met that lunatic of a man Aric you have ruined everything." Emma then brought her hand to her father's chin moving his gaze to hers.

"Shouldn't you just have let me go?" She whispered. Raoul's face suddenly darkened and brining up his hand he slapped her hard against the cheek. She gasped as the side of her face stun with pain. Then looking up she watched as her father walked out of the room the doors slamming as he left. "Oh Aric." She sighed tears filling up in her eyes. "Why didn't I just let you take me when I had the chance?"

An hour later her father came to walk her down the isle. As they walked, their arms interlinked, neither Emma nor her father showed glances of affection but instead revealed cold, blank stares resembling statues. People's sobs filled the chapel giving their marriage an eerie feel of a funereal. Emma's stomach churned painfully as she saw a soft golden light from above illuminate Jonathan. Her husband… A shiver ran through her spine as she felt her father depart, leaving her alone with Jonathan and the priest. For the wedding Emma had decided that her and Jonathan wear masks, a comforting feeling to know that she could look at his face while not actually looking at it. Jonathan's mask was black with a silver rim…the type of mask Aric would wear. She smiled as she imagined herself marrying Aric instead. Aric, with his raven black hair, his piercing but gentle blue eyes and then his voice… melodic and soothing. As her dreaming of Aric mesmerized her, she became distant, drowning out the voice of the priest. She didn't even notice that Jonathan nodded his head instead of saying I do. It was then when the priest asked her the same vital question, her mind still fixated on Aric that she answered on impulse.

"I do." She said aloud, her voice ringing crisp through the chapel. The priest clasped his hands and smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Emma's face paled as the priests words suddenly sank in. It was final, she had married Jonathan. She slowly took off her white mask, letting it fall the floor. She watched as Jonathan began to remove his mask but quickly moved her gaze to the floor. She could feel the rising heat of embarrassment and shame rush up her face. Her eyes began to prickle with tears. She couldn't watch. But then suddenly a gasp ran over the audience making her look up in surprise. What she saw made her heart skip. The man standing in front of her was not Jonathan, but Aric. She had married Aric! He looked at her and smiled and she couldn't help but run into his arms, pressing her lips warmly against his. She softly moaned in pleasure as he wrapped her closer in his strong arms, their kiss deep and intimate. Oh, how she wanted this moment to last forever… Suddenly a sound banged through the chapel making Aric and Emma quickly split apart. Christine had stood up haughtily from her bench, swishing her curly brown hair from her face. Her eyes darkened with anger at what she saw.

"You bastard!" She squawked, her finger pointing accusingly at Aric. "How could you ruin this! And you…" She sneered her finger sliding over to Emma. "You slut! You Whore! How dare you!"

"Oh shut up!" a voice said. Christine swirled around frantically to see Christian standing up in the back. His gaze was intense. "You can't ruin this for them any longer!" He yelled sternly, his voice echoing through the chapel. Christine met his gaze, her eyes narrowing into fine slits.

"Watch me." She growled. She then stomped up and grabbed Emma's wrist, yanking her towards the door. Raoul came to help, beating off anybody who tried to interfere, which was few because most of the audience was too stunned to move. Emma tried to wiggle away as her father shoved her into the carriage but his grip was too strong. It wasn't long until they had reached the house, where she was then barricaded in her room. Emma screamed and cursed as she grabbed the door handle jerking it relentlessly but getting no progress. She groaned out in frustration, running and banging her body against the hard wood of the door but not even that could make it budge. Realizing her loss she fell to the floor sobbing, fresh salty tears streaming down her face.

"Emma there is no point in crying anymore." Came a harsh voice from outside. Emma wearily lifted up her head, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"There is nothing that you can do anymore, Jonathan." She said back at the door, her voice hoarse from crying. "I'm married to Aric, and he will come for me, so will Christian and Michael."

"That can be easily amended." He mumbled. Emma's face hardened at his words, her jaw tightening in anger. She then remembered her knife in the drawer, and clutching it in her hand, she screamed thrusting the knife through the door's wood.

"Ahhh! You bitch!" Jonathan gasped clutching his wounded chest. Blood gushed out, soaking his shirt. He groaned, stumbling blindly down the stairs. "Damn you…Damn you!"

Emma laughed softly at the sound of Jonathans pain. He deserved it after what he did to her. Emma suddenly yawned, a wave of exhaustion flooding over her. Her limbs ached while a dizzying heat ran up her face. She gently laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, falling into a soothing deep sleep. With her breathing even, she dreamed of Aric. He was standing in front of her, singing with his angelic voice. She couldn't make out the song at first.

"Start again," She whispered. "I can't hear you."

"Emma," some one shook her. Emma opened her eyes to see Aric sitting next to her. She gazed into his deep blue eyes.

"Am I still dreaming?" She asked. He smiled and pulled her in his arms, cradling her face against his chest.

"No. I am here for you." His said, his voice warm and sweet like honey. "You don't need to be afraid anymore." He then brought his lips to her ear and began to sing.

"_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me _

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free_

_I cant keep pretending that I don't even know you_

_And at sweet night, you are my own_

_Take my hand, _

_We're leaving here tonight _

_There's no need to tell anyone _

_They'd only hold us down _

_So by the morning light _

_We'll be halfway to anywhere _

_Where love is more than just your name" _

Emma moved out of his embrace and looked into his eyes, singing back to him.

"_I have dreamt of place for you and I_

_No one knows who we are there _

_All I want is to give my life only to you _

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore _

_Let's runaway, I'll take you there." _

Aric and Emma then grabbed each others hands and sang together their voices strong and blending together.

"_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone _

_They'd only hold us down _

_So by the morning light _

_We'll be halfway to anywhere _

_Where love is more then just you name." _

Aric ran his fingers down her cheek, locking a piece of her brown hair behind her ear.

"_Forget this life _

_Come with me _

_Don't look back your safe now _

_Unlock your heart _

_Drop your guard _

_No one's left to stop you now." _

When Aric finished singing he brought his face towards hers, kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck, teasing her fingers through his black hair. When the kiss stopped he moved his lips to her ear, giving it a small kiss.

"I love you." He whispered. Emma moved away and looked into his eyes, smiling.

"I love you too." When Emma looked over and saw a piece of paper and a pen on her desk she decided to leave her parents a note. It read:

_I have left, leave me alone. By the morning light, we'll be halfway to anywhere. You can't stop me now. Emma_

Aric didn't want her to, but she couldn't resist torturing her parents and Jonathan one last time for the crap they had put her through. It also was reassuring to know that she had cut and wounded Jonathan. Aric helped his wife through her window, taking nothing with them. They were going to Italy where they could start a new life together. There was a carriage outside, and Christian was standing outside it.

"Oh Christian! What are you doing here?" Emma asked excitedly. Christian looked at her and smiled crossing his arms.

"Michael and I are coming with you two. We don't want to be left here with your parents and the wanderings of gossip."

"Oh, you have no idea how happy I am!" Emma cried, her voice flowing with joy.

"Come, I have something for my wife." Aric said.

"Wife?" Emma smiled, her right eyebrow raised in mock surprise. She didn't know the name wife could be so intoxicating…especially when Aric said it.

"Yes, here." He gave her something in a small package. When Emma opened it, what she saw made her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"What's this?" She asked. "Why did you give me keys?"

"These are keys to our house. The house we will live in and the house we will raise our children in."

"Oh my, I cant believe this." Emma whispered. She looked at him her eyes filling with tears. "Thank you Aric." She said.

"No," Aric said gently, taking her chin and turning it towards him. "Thank you." He then brought up his thumb wiping away a trailing tear. She closed her eyes and smiled, resting her face against his palm.

"Lets go before anyone wakes up." Michael said poking his head out the carriage door. Emma opened her eyes as Aric took her hand, leading her inside the carriage door. As everybody got in and closed the door Michael rested his hands on his lap and looked at her grinning. "Emma, aren't you wondering how Aric got into the chapel instead of Jonathan?" Emma closed her eyes and sighed, snuggling herself against Aric's body.

"I don't care." She whispered, her voice dazed. "All that matters to me is that you did."

"This is the first time that she has slept in peace." Aric thought to himself, kissing the top of her forehead. He then sighed, resting his face on top of her head. It wasn't long until he fell asleep as well.

Once they got to Italy, Emma got a job at an Opera house; they were amazed at how talented her voice was at such a young age. Aric got a job at a music shop, composing his own music. Michael and Christian worked with Emma. Word reached Emma's ear from another member of the opera house in France that her mother had died, for dreams of the Phantom. Her father married Madame Giry, and Jonathan had disappeared. Emma was overjoyed, leaving the couple in a fairytale life.

The End.

A/N: it's the end; I know it makes me sad too. What do you think of a squeal? Where Emma has kids, maybe we'll find out the mystery of Jonathan.


End file.
